The Cullens in Volterra
by falling.out-of.life
Summary: Bella gets an interesting letter on her bed, inviting her to a party, held by none other than the Volturi. Read to find out what strange events will occour, when the Volturi take a break from their work, and hang out with the cullens and some humans...
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: If i was stephanie Meyer, I wouldn't be writting this disclaimer...in case that wasn't clear enough, I do not own twilight...

Bella Gets A Letter…

With graduation only a few weeks away, things were getting busy, and I was getting anxious. Edward was still insisting that I apply to different universities, and collages, and Mike still follows me everywhere. The minute I got in the door to my house I dropped my bag and coat on floor, and shook the rain from my hair. I took the remainders of last nights lasagna out of the fridge, and put it into the oven. I decided to get an early start on my homework, so I picked my bag up and climbed the stairs to my room. I settled down at my desk and looked at my calculus. I sighed loudly and figured something was missing. Glancing around my room, I found my favourite CD and put that in my CD player. On my way over to my desk I noticed something on my bed. I walked closer to it and saw that it was a letter with my name written elegantly on the front in blood red letters. My calculus could wait a moment, I thought as I tore open the envelope.

_Dear Friends,_

_You are cordially invited to a weekend full of fun, adventure, and the best blood around!_

_Where? Volterra, of course!_

_Who? The volturi and company…_

_Why? Aros' 2000__th__ death-aversary!!!_

_When? June 12th, 13th &14th._

_Please RSVP Before June 11__th__ when a member of our guard will pick you up. Not that you have a choice in coming or not._

_P.S. all humans must be kept in cages, on leashes or kept in the dungeon, with the exception of the Cullen's pet, Isabella Swan._

"What on the earth is this?" I wondered out loud. Having completely forgotten about my Calculus I scribbled a note to my dad explaining where I was, and ran to my car. I drove to the Cullen's as quickly as I could, and the moment I stepped out of my car I heard a loud crash form the second story and saw Emmett dash outside to tackle me. Thankfully Alice saved me because I don't think Emmett would have stopped in time. At first I was too busy watching Alice attack Emmett, but as soon as I saw Edward, I remembered why I was there. My face must have given something away because Edward began questioning me.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay? What's in your hand? Why won't you answer me? Are you dying? Did you fall or did Emmett hurt you? Answer me? BELLA…"he continued to rant, as I stared at him confused. He was talking ten times too fast for me to even hear a word, but I could guess what he was saying.

"Edward," I finally cut him off, "I'm fine, but I think _you_ might want to speak with a therapist, about your obsessive compulsive disorder of thinking I'm in grave danger 24/7!" I reached up on my toes to kiss him, then pulled him inside. I continued to pull him into his room, and pushed him down onto the bed he bought for the occasional night I stayed over. He suddenly looked surprised, like he thought I was doing something completely out of character. Then I saw how things must've looked to him, "Oh, don't get too excited I'm not trying to seduce you Edward, and don't jump to any other conclusions either!" I told him in an exasperated tone. His face went back to normal, and I sat down beside him. "Read what Emmett sent me in the mail Edward, I thinks it's his idea of a practical joke." I passed the letter to Edward.

Shock consumed his face, and he looked me in the eye. "This isn't a practical joke Bella." He said sternly. So now he was in on it too. Okay that was fine by me! I snatched the letter back and walked towards Carlisle's office.

"Come in Bella," Carlisle responded when I knocked on his door. He piled the papers on his desk into a neat pile, and turned his attention towards me. "What can I help you with today?" He asked as Edward slinked into the room, behind me.

"I got this letter from some of your sons who think its funny," I said giving him the letter and sticking my tongue out at Edward.

Carlisle started laughing. Whoa, rewind. Why is Carlisle laughing? "Bella this from the, Volturi. We got one in the mail a few days ago ourselves, I'm surprised Edward didn't mention it to you. I guess your a vampire by asocciation now." I felt the colour drain form my face.

**Authors note: First fanfic ever, I was bored and I deciede to write it, I'll try to update once a day...Review if you want to, please don't flame, but I don't mind constructive critisism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: believe it or not, I'm still not Stephanie Meyer and I still don't own The Twilight Series!**

Running from Alice…

"That can't be right." I said. Why would The Volturi invite me to go some party thing, for vampires only? Oh well, there's no way Edward will let me go.

"Believe it or not, Bella, we have no choice but to attend." Edward said enclosing me in his arms.

"But why would they invite me?" I asked.

"Well Carlisle is a close friend of Aro, and I suppose they knew he wouldn't leave without us, and we wouldn't leave without you." Edward said as he pulled me back downstairs. It kind of made sense. We got to the couch and sat in silence for a moment. I began to wonder why Edward was being so calm about the whole thing, I mean I just got invited to spend a weekend in a place filled with blood thirsty vampires, and my boyfriend was playing, Guitar Hero!

"Umm, Edward?" I asked quietly.

"One sec sweetie." He told me, and paused the game. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's just that, you don't seem too worried about me being in Volterra." I said.

"That's because I'm not." He told me. What did he mean? Does he not care if I get hurt?

"Oh," I said and sunk back into the couch.

Finally understanding how I took his statement, he tried to correct it. "Bella I didn't mean I'm not concerned about you. I simply meant that this is going to be a fun weekend for The Volturi, and they wouldn't ruin it with business events that have already been discussed. Including your humanity, so that's nothing to worry about. Also Aro wouldn't allow anyone to touch you. I'm sure they will have _other food_ sources."

"I guess." I said feeling slightly relieved. Maybe I could have some fun after all. Alice came in the house covered with mud, and a victorious smile on her face that only grew when she caught sight of me. I couldn't help but laugh at the silly look on her face. She rushed over to hug me but stopped inches from my face, looked at her dirty clothes, signaled for me to wait a minute or two then ran to her room.

"I think Alice wants to help you pack." Edward said, with a grin.

"Oh no," I breathed. This was gonna be one of _those_ trips. The kind where I'm stuck in the ridiculous get ups Alice pays far too much for, and stilettos, that have heels thinner than my pinky finger. I heard Alice walking towards the stairs on the upper hall, and tried to make a run for it. Without even saying goodbye to Edward, I ran out the front door of their house. Once outside I realized my truck was much further away than I thought. Maybe I should hide behind a tree. I thought. But the clearing around the house was too large and Alice would find me before I could reach the tree line. Looking around for an escape route, I saw the perfect thing. Emmett was sitting ten meters away, picking daisies, and the plucking the petals off one by one. "Emmett!" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. When he looked up, I continued. "Want to help me run from Alice?"

He smiled a humongous smile, and before I could blink I was on his back, and he was running me to my house. "Why are you running from, that vicious, evil, manipulative, creature in disguise as a midget?"

"That wasn't very nice you know," I told Emmett. "But you weren't exaggerating with manipulative part. I'm running from her because she wants to help me pack for the weekend. Seeing as people are coming to get us tomorrow evening, I'm sure she will find it necessary to go shopping tonight. And shopping means spending money, and high heels."

"Oh," Said Emmett. Before I knew it we were sitting in my bedroom. I walked over to turn the lights on, and the floor made a very loud creak, which resulted in me falling and landing on my butt. Emmett let out a loud booming laugh, while I scowled and picked myself up.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call form below. Opps, I forgot Charlie would be home now. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, and shoved Emmett towards the window. "How did you get in the house?" He asked speculatively.

"Oh, err, uh, well you see," I stuttered trying to come up with a lie. "I came in the front but I guess you couldn't her me over the game." I said.

"Okay." He thankfully let it drop, and left to get back downstairs before commercial break was over I guessed.

I didn't even bother tricking myself anymore. I knew if Alice wanted to take me shopping, she would get around to it, so I went downstairs and waited for the doorbell to ring. Without even a minute passing, Alice was settled into my house convincing my father to let me go away with the Cullen's for the weekend. She told him we were going to their cottage in Canada, but I could call him anytime I wanted. Somehow Alice also managed to make Charlie believe a shopping trip was necessary, so I would be prepared to spend time in the north.

"Have a good time girls!" Charlie said as Alice dragged me outside to my truck, which I guessed she brought over for me.

"Now Bella I know you are going to complain, and whine about shopping, but be a big girl and suck it up. This is an important event, many of our friends will be there, and the most elite members of society will also be there." Alice said. I decided to allow Alice to have a little fun, just as long as didn't max out any credit cards.

The minute we got into the mall Alice took me into a cute boutique, with dressy clothes, that didn't make me look like I was overdoing it either. I bought two skirts, and three different shirts. My favourite one was a strapless back one that gathered along the sides, and would look good with either of my new skirts. Next she took me into American Eagle Outfitters, to buy some more casual clothes. "There may be some… activities, which you might not want to do in your good clothes." She said. As she led me out of the store, hiding the receipt from me, I tried walking towards the parking lot, convinced there could be nothing more that I needed for one weekend. Alice quickly pulled me back. "One more store Bella."

"That's what you said two hours ago." I complained. "Unlike _some people_ I have to sleep."

"I know, but this is really important! You need to buy a dress." It almost would have been worth it to make her get down on her knees, but I was tired and the sooner I gave in, the sooner I got to go to sleep.

"I have a good idea. I will go with you to the store, but you can just…you know, _figure out_ which dress I will like and we can go!" I said glowing at the simplicity of my plan.

"How would I be able to figure out which dress you will like? It's not like I can see the future or anything." Alice said evilly. Maybe Emmett wasn't exaggerating after all. The moment I stepped into the store though, I saw my plan was completely pointless because, immediately I saw the dress I loved. I grabbed it off the rack and ran into the change room. It was a light pinkish purplish dress that swept the floor. It was strapless and fit perfectly.

I quickly put my clothes back on, and looked around the store for Alice. I couldn't see her anywhere. Pulling out my phone to check the time, I realized it was 8:50, and the stores would close in ten minutes! "Ready to go?" Alice said startling me.

"Yeah, where were you?" I asked handing her the dress.

"Trying on my dress, of course." she said holding it up for me to look at. It was medium length but really pretty, and a deep red colour. It also had no straps but instead gathered with a bow in the middle. We quickly went over to the shoe rack, and I tried not to complain as she told me to try on a silver pair. They fit nicely, considering they were three inches high. Before the store closed we ran over to the cash and paid for our outfits.

**Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers for well, reviewing…I'm gonna try to update as much as possible before the weekends over, and yeah… review if you want, it gives me more incentive to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Games…

**Disclaimer: **The saddest thing happened to me! I woke up this morning, looked in the mirror and saw…that I wasn't Stephanie Meyer! I don't own anythingsobs

Edward and his family were out hunting tonight, so when the clock struck three o'clock I threw the covers off frustrated because I still couldn't sleep. I was worried about Victoria, because even though the Cullen's weren't too far and the pack was close, I was still alone. Not only that, but someone from the guard was coming to pick me up tomorrow. I just hope it isn't Demetri. Or Jane. Infact, no matter what anyone else said, I was still worried. I mean it's not like there's a chance someone will have a sudden urge to eat them! I turned the lights on, and decided to pack since I kicked Alice out before she got the chance.

I folded the clothes Alice and me had bought, and put them in my suitcase. I laid out my clothes for tomorrow so I wouldn't be in a rush for school when I woke up. If, that is, I ever got to sleep. I tried on my dress, and twirled around in front of my mirror. "Good Evening Miss. Swan," I said mimicking Edwards's voice, and bowing to my self. "Why hello, Mr. Cullen," I answered to my imaginary Edward. "Would you care to have this dance?" 'Edward' continued. "Why of course, but I promised Billy bob a dance first." I told 'Edward'. "Billy Bob?" 'Edward' questioned me. "Yes." I grabbed my huge pillow off of my bed and began to waltz.

"Miss. Swan." I heard someone say. "May I _please_ have this dance? I'm _sure Billy Bob _won't mind." Edward said.

"No. I promised Billy!" I protested. Suddenly I froze in mid step. 'Billy Bob' fell to the ground, and I spun around to see that Edward was watching me, with my favourite grin on his face. "How much did you see?" I asked Edward. The real Edward.

"Enough to know you've been cheating on me for your Pillow named Billy Bob." Frowning at Edward I picked up my pillow and chucked it at his head.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, again." I said picking my pajamas up and leaving to go the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward.

"To get changed." I answered. "In the bathroom. Away from people who like to spy on me!" I added with a huff. I brushed through my hair after slipping into my new silk pajamas Alice bought. I tiptoed back to my room, not wanting to wake Charlie. I climbed into bed, without saying a word to my peeping tom of a boyfriend. I closed my eyes, and was at least able to fall asleep.

"_Wake-up! Bella? Come on, you have a Biology test today, and can't be late. BELLA!" _My Alarm clock began to scream at me. I threw my hand down on the snooze button, only hit the radio button instead and got 'Crank that' blasting from my Alarm clock, and what I finally realized was Edwards voice trying to wake me up. Edward stopped shaking me, as I stretched and hopped out of bed. I was in an oddly cheerful mood this morning. Having my angel beside me, made me feel excited about this party, and I knew it would be alright. Wow, dejavu!

I told Edward to go home and get ready for school, and this weekend. I took my shower as fast as possible. After Brushing my hair out, and getting dressed I went downstairs bringing my backpack, coat, and suitcase with me. I took my lunch and an apple out the fridge, deciding I didn't need much for breakfast today. After five minutes of waiting I noticed my door was suddenly open and my suitcase and bags gone. Edward honked the horn from his car outside, to signal to me to hurry up. I wrote a note telling Charlie I was going to the Cullen's after school today, so we could leave for our weekend getaway from there. Running out to Edwards I car I realized I hadn't either bothered to shut the front door in my frenzy. When I turned around to do that, I saw it _was_ closed, I spun back to check on Edward, but briefly saw his car door close. I decided I would need to have a little chat with him about these mind games he is playing with me. As I settled into his car, I flashed him a bright and cheesy smile. "Edward? Eddie-pie? Pumpkin?" I asked him in a disturbingly sweet voice that made me sound like a mother talking to her baby, or Esme talking to Edward. Opps I didn't mean to think that! "Bad Bella! Bad!" Oh did I say that out loud? Geez, these mind games _really_ needed to stop, and soon.

"Yes, Bella." Edward answered clearly confused with my strange outburst.

" I think you should keep in mind that I am only human." I told him sternly. 'Not for long, if I can help it,' I added to myself.

"Are you really Bella? I honestly haven't noticed." Edward said with the fakest innocent look on his face I had ever seen.

"Yes Edward. I am. And being human means you can't be mean to me, which includes playing mind games. Especially you!" I spoke somewhat jokingly to Edward, trying to make him feel sorry for me.

"Me? What have I done to you?" He asked still playing innocent.

"Well, it's your fault I'm still human, and slow, and dumb, and clumsy, and ugly, and occasionally PMSing, and ticking Rosalie off!" I finished.

"Bella don't be ridiculous, all of those things would still apply to you anyways." Rosalie answered, for Edward as we arrived at school.

I glared at Edward. "Who wants to be a vampire anyways?" I muttered. Edward looked slightly hurt, so kissed him on the lips and took his hand. "I still love you Edward. You know that. But you really need to stop playing these mind games with me." I squeezed his hand and left for class.

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventfully. I remember falling asleep in Edwards's car, and then finding my self on his couch. Now, I was in a comfy leather lounge chair. The lights were down low, and I could hear a song by My Chemical Romance playing somewhere in the background. 'I'm not ok' I think the song was called. I looked at my surroundings, and noticed all the empty seats around me. It was as if I was locked in a place filled with these really comfy chairs that smelled of cheap cologne. Suddenly I saw Alice roll, backward onto her feet as if someone had pushed her and scream, "Pink is a stupid colour Rosalie Hale!" There was a loud thump, far in front of me, followed by a very loud and heavy breathing.

"I'm so weak!" Emmett came crawling on all fours up to me and plopped down with tremendous effort into the seat beside me. "I called jasper Emo; because on he was listening to 'I'm not ok'. So I took his Ipod to see what other songs he had, and he had the song, 'Vampires will never hurt you.' So I called him a nut cake. Then he went all psycho-Jasper and said 'That's _Mr. Nut__**case**_ to you!' and he began to pound me. The worst part was that it actually hurt. This is why I am so weak, because I got beaten by an emo." Emmett finished telling his story, and waited eagerly for my response.

"That's interesting Emmett. Have you and your brothers and sisters ever thought of visiting a long term mental care institute?" I asked.

"Yeah, Esme made us go there once. But when she found out Jasper and Edward where trying to seduce nurses, she made us come home. But I miss Betty a lot, and Arney. Betty cared about me like a sister, and Arney beat me like a good big brother. But suddenly Betty and Arney decided if they were going to share one body they should become one person. So Betty and Arnold went away, and Barney was born!" Emmett drawled on, but eventually I got up to look around. In the end I found Esme. She was reading a book called 'How to raise perfect children'. I sat down beside her and asked her where we were.

"Oh, were in the plane on the way to Voltura." She said taking one last look at her book she dog-eared the page and put it down. "Are you feeling ok?" Esme asked clearly concerned.

"Yup I'm fine" I answered honestly. "So have you been to one of these parties thingy's before?" I asked.

"Oh no. Only Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie have. I try to stay away from Voltura as much as possible. I just don't like the environment. But I do like Aro; he really can be a nice guy. The first time I met him, was at my and Carlisle's first wedding."

"Sounds like somebody has a little crush," I said teasingly. Surprisingly Esme blushed.

"Have you tried looking for anybody else?" Esme asked desperate to change the subject.

"I've only seen a glimpse of Alice, and had a strange conversation with Emmett. Where are the others?" I asked Esme. Obviously the plane was larger than I thought.

"Emmett, seems to still be talking to you, I guess he was so interested in his story he didn't notice you leaving. Alice and Rosalie are still fighting over an article in a magazine. Jasper is reading some book; it has something to do with being a therapist, or something. I guess he thinks since he already knows what people are feeling he'd be perfect for the job. I believe Edward and Carlisle, are talking to Felix." She said.

"Oh Felix is here?" I asked?

"Yeah he's driving the plane."

The colour left my face, was Felix even trained to drive planes? I sat down and quickly buckled my self in.

"Good Idea, sweetie. I think Carlisle just took over controls. We should be landing soon." Esme said, as the plane began swerving severely to the left then the nose plummeted, and twisted further to the right. After a moment of Carlisle's fun and games, I'm guessing someone else took over controls, because the next thing I knew we were in Voltura Italy, securely on the ground.

**Authors Note: Ok that's it for now! I'm, going to London (Ontario) for the rest of the day to see my sister, so if I update again it will be tomorrow or later on tonight! Thanks to my reviewers; BellaBff, HoneyBunch3, QuickCookie, and SimmysimFreak!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Getting to Volterra

As soon as I got of the plane, the Cullen's rushed us out of the airport, deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to stay unnecessarily surrounded by so many humans. Once we were out of the airport Esme and Alice threw a fit.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"Bella, please don't be ridiculous. You haven't eaten in almost 15 hours! Can't we at least get you some fries, or drink?" Esme tried reasoning with me.

"No. Honestly, I'm not hungry." I protested.

"Bella, You might not get to eat for a long time." Alice argued back.

"No." I said firmly.

"BELLA!" they both protested, spinning on their heels to find me some food.

"Why do the bother asking my opinion if they aren't going to pay attention to my answer?" I asked Edward.

"I'm not to sure, but almost all woman are like that. Its their way or the highway!" Edward said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked Edward.

"Jasper, Edward and I are about to go and pick up the luggage." Carlisle told me leaving me stranded with Emmett and Felix.

"Emmett, would you mind going to get a vehicle big enough for all of us, so we could get going?" Felix asked. I really didn't want Emmett to leave, so I inched closer to him.

"Sure!" Emmett exclaimed. Felix gave me a strange look as he saw I was walking sneakily toward the spot where Emmett used to be.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said taking out a cell phone, clearly looking for an excuse to get away from me. I went outside, and sat on the steps leading up to terminal three. While I was watching planes land I noticed a really big transport truck filled with fresh produce parked in front of me. I suddenly felt too large hands grab me from behind, and pull me backwards toward the truck.

I tried screaming but they had now covered my mouth and my eyes. When I could finally open my eyes, everything was dark. I turned around and felt around for something. Then I heard a muffled chuckle, and knew what was going on."Emmett. Turn. On. The. Lights. NOW!" I shouted.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. Everyone knows there are no lights in trucks. How did you figure out it was me?" He asked innocently.

"Well almost no one else would do something like that to a poor weak and helpless human." I said. I suddenly realized something. He said we were in a truck. I felt around one more time, and recognized some shapes. Things shaped like carrots, and lettuce, and apples, and other fruits and veggies. "Emmett. Please tell me you didn't steal a transport truck." I told him

"Ok, Bella, but Carlisle told me lying isn't right." He said then burst out laughing.

"Please let me out, I feel claustrophobic in here." I pleaded with Emmett.

Thankfully he let me out. I immediately saw a very confused group of Cullen's plus Felix, and ran towards them. "Emmett," I began, but stopped to catch my breath, "got a transport," I stopped to breath again, "truck." I finished.

"At least its big!" Emmett added cheerfully from behind me.

"Okay, I just talked to Marcus, and your rooms are ready, so lets go." Felix said.

I noticed a big problem when we got closer to the truck. There was only one seat in the front, and it was needed for the driver. I also remembered that sitting in the back made me feel claustrophobic, and being in there with seven vampires wouldn't help much. I told my problems to Edward. He tried to suggest I closed my eyes in the back, or that I try to sleep. I was convinced none of his suggestions should work.

Apparently Emmett had overheard our conversation, and decided to add his own suggestion. "Why doesn't Bella just drive?" I rolled my eyes at the idea of me driving, when there were so many, much more capable vampires to do it instead.

"Actually, Bella that's not such a bad idea." Carlisle said. "You've had just as much experience driving this type of car as the rest of us."

"Yeah lets make Bella drive. Then maybe we can get in a car accident, and all my clothes with get messed up." Rosalie added sarcastically.

"That would mean more shopping." Alice chirped.

"Yeah, good point!" Rosalie agreed. And that was how I ended up driving to Volterra. I figured if I had to sit up here alone I might as well have some tunes. I shifted through the radio station, but couldn't understand a word of it. Eventually I realized I had no clue where I was going. After struggling with the gears, I pulled over and asked a man how to get to the Castle.

"Umm, excuse me." I called softly to the man. I realized he hadn't heard me, so I called a bit louder. "Umm EXCUSE ME!" finally he turned around, and walked slowly towards me. He put his face up really close to mine, and laughed manically when I pulled away. "Do you know how to get the castle in Volterra?" I asked politely.

"American?" He asked with a heavy accent. His breath smelled like alcohol, and made me want to puke.

"Yeah, do you know how to get there?" I asked again.

"Okay, okay." He motioned for me to come closer with his finger, as if he wanted to tell me a secret. I leaned in a little bit, and then he suddenly went to kiss me. I heard a really loud snare come from the back of the truck. Obviously surprised by the noise the man stumble backwards before he could touch me. I threw the truck into gear and sped off. I didn't slow down for a really long time.

After a while we hit a series of bumps, and since I was still speeding everyone in the back got tossed around.

"Bella, you are driving WAY too fast!" Edward exclaimed. I stopped the truck and insisted tat if Edward were such a great driver he should do it. So I got stuck in the back of a truck for the next three hours.

I was so realized I almost kissed the ground when we arrived at the marvellous castle.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find myself in a huge bed. There was woman standing near me dressed formally, and looking extremely ticked off about something. When I sat up the woman spoke to me nonchalantly, "Miss, would you like some water." I told her no, and looked around my surroundings. The walls were painted in royal colours, and there as only one small window in the rooms entity. I stood up, and slipped into my slippers which were set out in front of my feet. I shuffled loudly around the room looking in drawers and finding my belongings in them. I looked out the small window, and remembered where I was. I looked at the woman.

"You can umm, leave." I told her, she was almost out the door before I even noticed she had moved. "Umm, would you mind telling me where my family is please?" I asked her before she left.

"Of course Miss. Everyone is in the grand dining hall. You can make your way down there once your ready." She replied coldly.

I shut the door after her, and went to the closet. I had no clue what I should wear. Was this casual or fancy? I was so surprised Edward left me here by myself, and to be honest I was a little annoyed. Well the lady aid they would be in the _grand_ dining hall. It was most likely going to be a fancy event. I found the dress I bought with Alice and slipped it on. I decided I would do my hair first to prolong wearing my stilettos. I put my hair up in a simple silver clip, letting a few strands hang down. I touched up my eyes with a light eyeliner, and pinkish eye shadow. I added some lip-gloss, put on my shoes and was out the door.

I walked down the long narrow and frigid corridor until I got to a set of stairs. I wasn't sure if I should go down them or stay on the same floor. I looked into the rooms around me and found that they were all bedrooms. It seemed unlikely for there to be a dining hall on this floor so I went down a level. This level seemed to be used for meetings and such events, but it didn't seem classy enough for a grand dining hall. I went down one last floor, and found myself in the middle of a large open room. I could tell immediately this was where I was supposed to be. The windows were draped in velvet, and the floors were made of black marble. The walls were painted a few shades lighter than the drapes. In the middle of the room there was a HUGE chandelier. It glittered like all the stars at night casting shadows and rainbows across the room.

The fact that there were people crowding this entire room also tipped me off, that I should be here. Except these were no ordinary people these were people whose faces I had seen on the covers of magazines. These were people who were pale, and beautiful. These were not people these were vampires. And they were all laughing. At first I didn't realize why they were laughing, but as I looked around I figured it out. They were laughing at me. Not because I was human, but because I was way over dressed. They were all wearing jeans and designer tees, not ball gowns. I felt like an idiot. I quickly ran back up the stairs, but Alice caught up to me before I was halfway there. "Bella? Bella! Why would you wear that?" she asked me.

"Why wouldn't I? That lady made it sound like I should be dressed up. And none of you were there to tell me otherwise!" I retorted, wishing my cheeks would give up trying to become redder than they already were.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Aro wanted us down there, and Edward insisted we let you sleep." Alice explained trying to clam me down. Eventually I did calm down. Alice picked out an outfit for me and we were on our way.

"So, umm, what are we doing now?" I finally let curiosity get the better of me.

"No one really knows, we were waiting for you to find out." Alice answered seeming relieved that I was talking again.

We went back down to the huge room with all the vampires, and made our way over to the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett burst out laughing the moment he saw, but one look from Rosalie silenced him. "Now that you are all here, we will get the show on the road." Aro spoke into the microphone. "The first event scheduled is a scavenger hunt!" Aro said this with more excitement then a kid on Christmas. There were scoffs all throughout the crowd, and even some people laughing at the idea. I was simply curios, as to why an ancient vampire would be interested in a Scavenger hunt. Emmett whooped loudly getting more glares from his family. He shrunk away from them and hid behind me. "I now you are all thinking this is going to be completely lame, but it won't! I will read you the list of items in a moment and you can pick up a list on your way out. The scavenger hunt will take place all across our beautiful city. You must find these items and take pictures of each one with one of your teammates using it. Item number one is a red bikini. So for an example if Bobby, Aro said gesturing to Edward, and his team found a red bikini, he would have to put it on, and take a picture." I nudged Edward with my elbow when Aro called him Bobby. He shot me a look equivalent to one of those he gave me on my first day at forks. "For item number two a member of your group must drink three cups of black coffee. The next task is that a male in your group must dress up as a woman and attempt to seduce another male. The fourth thing you must do is perform a cultural dance, properly choreographed. The fifth and final, err, challenge, is you must find a way to trick me. Which ever team completes these tasks first will, well never mind you'll find out about that when it happens. Anyways, before anything we have organized a bit of a social, just as a chance to introduce you to each other. If you could make your way to the living room. We do ask though those who wish to feed do it in the chamber to the left of the room." Aro said finishing off his little welcome speech.

Aro walked down the stairs towards us, and shook Carlisle's hands. "Nice to see you Aro." Esme commented from the side.

"Ahh yes, your lovely wife Carlisle." Aro said giving a smile to the couple. He turned to leave but bumped into me. "So we meet again. Miss. Swan is it? Your Bobby's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Err, no. Well yes. You can call me Bella." I stammered, slightly puzzled as to why Aro was calling Edward 'Bobby'.

"Actually Aro, Bella is going out with my son, Edward." Carlisle pointed out gesturing to Edward.

"Isn't that what I said?" Aro said.

"No you called him Bobby, you dummy!" Emmett said laughing. Alice pinched him really hard, and Rosalie finally pulled him out of the room.

"Anyways, Edward, Bobby, same thing isn't it?" Aro said cheerily as he walked away. "Oh and don't forget to find out your teams, the lists posted in the main hall."

"Oh, Aro, I think it's really important me and Bella are on the same team, for safety…" Edward began to object to the idea of me being separated from him, but Aro cut him off.

"Be quiet Bobby, just because your girlfriend Lisa is different, doesn't mean you have to be so overpowering and protective." Aro said waving his hand in the air and disappearing behind a large crowd of people.

**Authors' Note: Umm, ok first of all, I am soooo sorry I didn't update for a REALLLLLY long time, but I had a million things to do, I won't go into detail, because you don't need to hear my problems, but I will be updating at least once a day from here on… And I would appreciate a few more reviews, because I have basically got 1 review for every 100 people that have read this, and I don't want to update for no reason…Oh and sorry about any mistakes…Any way, Read and review!!!**


End file.
